The invention relates to polymer film particulars 1,2-azepine adapted for use in the electronics industry.
The invention also relates to a method of producing a film of such a polymer on a substrate.
The invention further relates to a substrate provided with such a polymer.
Polymer films are used in the electronics industry, among others, in the form of photoresist layers, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits. Moreover, they may be used in the field of integrated optics. Polymers which can be suitably doped can thus be made electrically conductive. In this process the polymer is oxidised or reduced, the positive or negative charges formed on the polymer chain being compensated by counterions.